spidermaninfofandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man (franchise)
Spider-Man is an American superrhero franchise directed by Sam Raimi. Starring Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, and Rosemary Harris, the film series has grossed over US$600 million in worldwide box-office receipts and consists, to date, of four motion pictures. The first series entry, Spider-Man, was released on May 3, 2002 and is currently the highest-grossing slasher film in the United States. The second entry Spider-Man 2 was released on June 30, 2004 followed by a third installment, Spider-Man 3, released May 4, 2007. Four years after the events film, Spider-Man 4 ''was released on May 5, 2011. A fifth film titled ''Spider-Man: The Phoenix Rises is in production and is set to be released 2016. Films ''Spider-Man'' (2002) Spider-Man follows Peter Parker, an orphaned high schooler who pines after popular girl-next-door Mary Jane Watson. While on a science class field trip, Peter is bitten by a genetically-engineered "super spider." As a result, Peter gains superhuman abilities, including increased strength, speed, and the abilities to scale walls and generate organic webbing. After his beloved Uncle Ben is murdered, a murder Peter could have easily prevented, the teenager realizes that he must use his newfound abilities to protect New York City. Meanwhile, wealthy industrialist Norman Osborn, the father of Peter's best friend Harry Osborn, subjects himself to an experimental performance-enhancing serum, which creates a psychotic and murderous split personality. Donning a military battlesuit, Norman becomes the freakish "Green Goblin", who begins to terrorize the city. Peter, as Spider-Man, now must do battle with the Goblin, all while trying to express his true feelings for Mary Jane. ''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) Spider-Man 2 picks up two years after the events of the first film. Struggling to balance both his superhero life and private civilian life, Peter still pines after Mary Jane, who is now engaged, and Harry continues to thirst for revenge against Spider-Man. As the stress of his dual life causes Peter's superpowers to wane, the hero must contend with the presence of Doctor Octopus, a mad scientist with four mechanical tentacles fused to his spine who sets out to recreate a dangerous fusion-based experiment that could destroy half of New York City. As the villain rampages across the city, Peter must choose between living the normal life he desires or committing to his responsibility to protect New York as Spider-Man. ''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) Spider-Man 3 picks up months after the events of the second film. The film finds Peter basking in the spotlight as Spider-Man, and finding a balance between being a superhero and being with his love, Mary Jane Watson. Harry finally decides to take his revenge by setting up Mary Jane, then becomes The New Goblin like his father the original Green Goblin, and threatens the elements of Peter's life. Eddie Brock, another photographer for the Daily Bugle, sets out on a mission to defame Spider-Man and incriminate him. Flint Marko, an escaped convict, falls into a particle accelerator and becomes a shape-shifting sand monster later known as The Sandman. He sets out to steal money for his chronically ill daughter. Peter later learns that Marko is the one that killed Uncle Ben, causing Peter's own dark intentions to grow. This vendetta is enhanced by the appearance of the mysterious black alien symbiotic substance that bonds to Peter, resulting in the formation of a new, jet-black costume. Once Peter separates himself from the alien, it finds a new host in the form of Brock, resulting in the creation of Venom. ''Spider-Man 4'' (2011) Spider-Man 4 picks up five years after the events of the third film. I imagine the film continuing Peter and Mary Jane's relationship, possible taking it to the next stage. Meanwhile Spider-Man comes into conflict with a former electronics engineer called Adrian Toomes. Tomes has created an electro-magnetic flying harness which gives him the ability to fly through the air, and also acts as a lifesupport which enhances his physical abilities. Suffering from poor health and advanced age, Toomes becomes the supervillain Vulture as he steals the money and technology he needs to improve the effects of the harness and extend his own life. During his time as a Supervillain, The Vulture would take a jaded cat burglar called Felicia Hardy, now known as Back Cat, as his partner, and together they would battle Spider-Man as they tried to steal the necessary parts for Tomes' harness. Cast and Characters